


Vacation Voyage

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Cedfiaweek, Established Relationship, F/M, Friday’s prompt, Older Man/Younger Woman, cedfiaweek2020, you me and the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: Cedric joins Sofia for the royal family vacation. Contribution for cedfiaweek2020. Friday's prompt, "You, Me, and The Sea". Established Older Cedfia.
Relationships: Cedfia - Relationship, Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First
Kudos: 15





	Vacation Voyage

(Sofia is 18+)

Cedric leaned lightly against the rails of the Royal schooner, lazily watching the waves of the great sea bobbing lightly in the calm weather.

It had been quite some time since the sorcerer had joined the royal family for vacation. The last time in fact, had been during Sofia's first trip to merroway cove; and he had only gone out of ulterior motive.

_That_ trip left him with some pretty bad memories. Initially, only of his failure to obtain the mermaid comb, and thus power to seize the kingdom. But now, as he had changed and matured, it had become a bitter reminder of those former villainous ambitions...

Casting all that aside though, the sorcerer had never been one for taking leisurlely ventures across the sea. But Sofia had managed to persuade him. Something she was becoming more and more accomplished in these days, especially considering the change in their relationship...

He was abruptly thrown out of his thoughts, as two arms unexpectedly wrapped around him from behind. Startled, he yelped and turned to see the very princess he'd been thinking of.

"Merlin's Mushrooms! Don't sneak up on me!" He scolded, agitated. "What if I'd fallen into the sea!"

The young woman chuckled good naturedly at his dramatic display, before completing the hug she had been attempting earlier. Her lips gently pecking his own in a token of apology. Cedric reciprocating her gestures, though he maintained his disapproving glare.

"Sorry about that," she laughed again. "Though you know, if we _had_ fallen in. I could have used my amulet to turn us into merpeople."

He rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of which," she continued excitedly as she looked out over the rail. "I'm looking forward to meeting the sirenas at Coronado."

Cedric cleared his throat. "Yes, well...are you sure that's such a good idea?" Being a sorcerer, Cedric had at least a cursorary understanding of all magical being. While mermaids usually preferred to stay hidden, and were relatively harmless to human beings. Sirenas, on the other hand, were another story entirely.

Sofia let out a soft sigh of exasperation, having already gone over this conversation with others before. But spoke patiently. "It's alright. Elena, and King Marzel of the Sirenas, have kept the peace between their people for years now. So there's no need to worry."

Indeed, the Enchancian royal family had decided to return to the Kingdom Avalor this year. Specifically, Nueva Vista. Where they were to be joined by the Avaloran royals for their own summer vacation.

Sofia was specially excited, having not seen Elena in person since that summer she freed her from the amulet. The two of them only communicating via the occasional letter.

Of course, Cedric was a bit more apprehensive to officially meet the young Queen. Given her knowledge of his past with the Amulet of Avalor. But he figured Sofia would help him cross that bridge when they got to it...

"Alright," he said, returning to the matter at hand. "Though truth be told, I'm not too fond of the idea of transforming into _any_ sea creature." His thoughts bitterly turning to that sea monster spell he'd cast on himself so long ago...

She ran a hand through his hair, placating. "Well, you could always use some of the milagras Elena told me about instead," before pausing a moment. "That is, if you _want_ to visit Coronado with me."

He smiled, appreciative of her consideration of his feelings. However, for once he actually thought joining her would be a good idea. Besides, perhaps if things went well in Coronado, it could in a way, be a sort of atonement for the incident at Merroway Cove.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," he agreed, squeezing her hand.

She beamed brightly at that answer, before joining him to admire the view of the vast ocean before them. Savoring a deep breath of the salty air.

"I love the sea," she sighed.

Cedric shrugged, "I suppose it _is_ nice." Though honestly, he never really understood what the fuss was about.

"You know, whenever I'm able to swim like a mermaid, it feels a lot like when I'm flying with Minimus, or Skye." she explained, her chin resting in her hands as she laid her elbows upon the railing. "Like I can go anywhere...and do anything..."

A warm feeling graced the sorcerer at her musings. That certainly was one of Sofia's defining traits. Being able to _do_ anything. A point she had proven over and over again, ever since the first time she challenged societal norms and tried out for Royal Prep's flying derby team. She had never been an ordinary princess, and the life she'd led since then, as well as her current duties spoke vehemently of that. So it made sense that she would cherish powers and abilities that allowed her to go beyond the bounds one would normally be tied to.

She wasn't quite as adventurous as her wanderlustful Aunt Tilly though. Who relished being able to go off on grand exploits with her husband Bartleby whenever the fancy struck her. Truth be told, Sofia treasured the simple pleasures of home and family; and it was more her sense of altruism, than desire for adventure, that compelled her to travel the realm and help those in need.

Among those of course, was himself. Her enduring support and friendship, despite his past misdeeds, was something he'd always be grateful for; and it was just one of the many things he loved about her...

Silently they watched as the water began to shine with the reflective light of the setting sun. The soft pink and orange hue of the fading day lulling the couple into a sense of serenity. As the waves rocked the schooner softly, and the cool ocean breeze wafted gently around them.

Sofia leaned against him softly, a blissful hum escaping her throat. The sorcerer wrapping an arm around her waist in response. Pulling her closer and kissing her temple. She smiled, nuzzling further into him as they continued to hold each other close and watch the sunset together.

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda want to write a follow up to this about the actual vacation. But I want to wait until Elena of Avalor is finished before I do.


End file.
